1. Field
The present disclosure relates to computed tomography and in particular to graphics processing units in computed tomography systems. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates generally to a method and apparatus for managing graphics processing units to reconstruct slices from sets of sinogram data.
2. Background
Computer tomography involves processing sets of data, such as that generated by x-ray scanners, to produce graphics data in the form of images. The data takes the form of sinogram data, and the images represent slices of areas in an object. Consecutive slices may be generated for a volume in the object. The slices may be put together to form a three-dimensional image of an object.
Processing sets of sinogram data is processor intensive. Graphics processing units (GPUs) are used to process sets of sinogram data to generate slices. The size of a set of sinogram data reconstructed to form a slice can vary widely in size and the number of projections. Further, with new advancements in high resolution cameras, a set of sinogram data may reach 100 megapixels. With the increase in size in the sets of data in the number of projections, increased amounts of processing power is needed.
Adding additional graphics processing units, however, may not provide the desired speed in processing sets of sinogram data. Currently used processes for processing sinogram data may not provide the desired speed in processing the sinogram data even with the use of additional graphics processing units.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues. For example, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that increase the speed at which sets of sinogram data can be processed to generate slices.